


One shots

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Series: One shots [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: Requests: open
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184201
Comments: 17
Kudos: 2





	One shots

I love getting requests and writing them out! So here are the ships I'll write for:

Elmax (El x Max)  
Byler (Will x Mike)  
Henclair (Lucas x Dustin)  
Lumax (Max x Lucas)  
Mileven (Mike x El)  
Jopper (Joyce x Hopper)  
Jancy (Nancy x Jonathan)  
Madwheeler (Mike x Max) Dustin x Max El x Reader (Non-binary, Female, Male, ect.)  
Max x Reader (Non-binary, Female, Male, ect.)  
Will x Reader (Non-binary, Female, Male, ect.)  
Mike x Reader (Non-binary, Female, Male, ect.)  
Lucas x Reader (Non-binary, Female, Male, ect.)  
Dustin x Reader (Non-binary, Female, Male, ect.)  
Nancy x Reader (Non-binary, Female, Male, ect.)  
Jonathan x Reader (Non-binary, Female, Male, ect.)  
Steve x Reader (Non-binary, Female, Male, ect.)  
Robin x Reader (Non-binary and Female) 

I will do anything from fluff to sad ones. The only thing I will never write is smut! All you have to do is put a ship in the comments with a plot! Request away! :)

also it's gonna be apart of a series so it'll have different names and tags but it'll be apart of the series called one-shot. Just so I don't have too many chapters! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> \- A


End file.
